Abigail and the Bad Men
by Frostbytefire
Summary: Making a deal with Abraham seemed to be a good idea in the beginning until he told her the price for his protection.
1. The Angel and the Demon

Abigail and the Bad Man

* * *

Making a deal with Abraham seemed to be a good idea in the beginning until he told her the price of his protection.

* * *

I The Angel and the Demon

"I gave you the ring to wear in case you needed me."

His voice sounded strained as if he was trying to stop himself from sounding angry with her for not doing as he had asked. Abigail moved away from the front door with caution. Something inside told her that this would not end well and that she should not do or say anything to provoke the frustrated angel at the door.

"I am not wearing the ring. What does that tell you?" The words just poured out of her before she could stop them. She cursed herself for her quick tongue. She stepped back into the living room when she saw the huge wings in the windows on either of the door. She was not at her home. She was staying at Henry's home while he, Ichabod and Nick chased after Katrina. Maybe Henry knew something was wrong with Orion and forgot to tell her about it. She should have known better, when he insisted that she stay at his home. She had only known the angel for three months. She came to Sleepy Hollow on an invite from Henry. She had seem some strange things in her work with Augustus Corbin. They worked independent of their daytime jobs as police officers. Working on the front line against evil must be the next step.

A growl outside the door pulled Abigail from her thoughts. "Why was he growling? Did angels growl? Why was he angry with her?

"Your innocence prevents your sanity. I am trying to keep you safe. Corbin and the others understand my desire for this why can't you."

"I can take care of myself." The door rattled but did not open. A spell prevented the door from opening.

"I only want to make sure that you alright. I can't feel you if you don't wear the ring. How am I supposed to watch over you and everyone else if you don't wear the ring?"

Abigail frowned at his logic. "Do they have rings?"

She could feel his anger and cursed herself again. Her quick temper was going to cause a catastrophe. She had to find a way out of here. She had no idea how long the spell would hold him back. She did not think that he would harm her but Abigail did not wish to find out if that were true. The angel was powerful, handsome, intelligent and loyal to their group. He never acted like this around Abraham. Something about the demon made the angel stay in line. He practically ignored her when Abraham was around. Ichabod and the others would be gone for a while. She could not work with Orion if he were like this.

Abigail walked towards the table beside the phone and began looking through the drawers. One could not summon the Horseman of death with an Iphone. She had seen Henry use an amulet to summon Abraham. She had seen him place it in this drawer. After he had done so he looked directly at her and then back at the drawer as if he knew some day she would need it. Why leave her if he knew Orion had an interest in her.

"I don't mean to frighten you but I don't want you hurt. That man yesterday that followed you home I took care him for you."

"And I thanked you for that. I am not in danger now which means that you can go watch over others." Abigail pulled the papers from the drawers. She carefully removed something that looked like a shriveled hand, a vile of black blood, two red glowing daggers, and finally two amulets.

Orion listened at the door. She was looking for something. "What are you doing besides not opening the door?"

Abigail moved papers and other trinkets back inside the drawer and then stared at the amulets. They looked exactly alike in make and color. Orion heard her cry out in frustration and he smiled. "Open the door and let me help you call the Horseman."

"I don't need your help I need you to go away. I need my rest. I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"I know Abraham and I have to help you track Moloch down. Open the door Abigail."

Abigail inspected both amulets and found no difference. "One calls for a succubus and the other Abraham. Open the door before you create a mess."

Abigail sat down in the chair beside the door. "Why would he have two in the same place?"

Orion sighed outside the door. "The one with the A at the top calls Abraham."

Abigail frowned at his voice. She set the blank amulet back in the drawer. "I am summoning him now."

"Are you sitting down? It takes a lot of energy to call him and you are but a scrap of woman."

He heard a soft gasp and felt the power flow through the house. The spell around the home weakened and Orion turned the knob and opened the door. The angel dressed in black battle attire closed the door behind him as he stepped into Henry's home. She was sprawled in the chair beside the table. The amulet lay in her lap. She had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted to draw in air. She was exhausted. Orion's eyes moved down her body. She still wore the blue dress that made that young man follow her home. The way it caressed her curves made her impossible to ignore. Her hair high bun still sat on the top of her head but messier now. Long strands had escaped and rested on her heaving breasts.

Orion kneeled before her. "You should have let me do it."

His warm hand touched her cheek and Abigail opened her eyes. She weakly pushed at his hand. Orion frowned at her weak attempts to rebuff his care. "I am trying to help you."

"Go…away."

"No,"

Abraham stood watching the female languish in the chair fighting Orion's help. Why would Henry leave her here? She was vulnerable to all sorts of things including Orion. The angel was only loyal to himself. Abraham understood his thinking. They trusted no one and suspected everyone of betrayal including each other. Henry was the only person keeping them from killing each other. "She summoned me."

Orion nodded and moved her hand. "She is frustrating."

Abigail turned away from Orion and almost fell from the chair. The angel caught her. Abraham stood in the doorway watching the two fight, well Orion avoiding her hands on his face trying to push him away.

"She does not want your help." Abraham said closing the door behind him.

Orion frowned. "She will not wear the ring."

Abraham said nothing as he approached Abigail. Orion set her back in the chair and glared down at her. Abigail closed her eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning. The big blonde horseman walked towards her with heavy steps. She could smell his power without even looking at him. He probably wore some jeans and a t-shirt because he always wore that. Abigail was surprised Henry got him to wear that. She guessed years of telling Abraham that they could not return to the past made him throw away the redcoat uniform.

"Why have you summoned me?"

"Get rid of him."

Abraham said nothing as Orion stood. "Why is she a part of our group. Corbin I can understand she I cannot."

"She is female and a mystery throughout time." Orion chuckled seeing Abigail's frown appear on her face. Abraham reached out and touched the left side of her cheek. A rush of power invaded Abigail's body and she gasped. Abraham's hand slowly moved down towards her neck. Her breathing increased. Orion watched her breasts heave uncontrollably as the power became too great. Her body coiled as if readying to explode as his hand moved down towards her left breast.

"Abraham!" He pulled his hand away and Abigail opened her eyes and stared up at the high ponytailed assassin staring down at her. Her eyes were full of wonder and fear. Orion frowned.

"You could have killed her."

Abraham ignored the angel. "Do not summon things that you cannot contain. Leave Henry's trinkets alone or you will regret it."

Abigail nodded still wondering what he had done to her to make her feel so consumed with…something that she could not name. Abigail lowered her head and touched her forehead.

"What do you want?"

"She wants to rest so she told me."

Abigail said nothing as she tried to recover from the sensations inside her body. Her silence made both beings frown. The last thing they wanted was for Henry to return and find her injured in some way. Abraham scooped her from the chair. His gentleness surprised her. She had seen him crush skulls and snap necks. He held her as if she were a tiny bird. Abigail's arms surrounded his strong neck as she stared into his intense blue eyes. He held her bridal style and walked out of the living room with Orion following.

"All of this is really unnecessary."

"Wear the ring so we can find you. "

Abigail glared at Orion. "I don't need the ring!"

"We can't protect you if we can't find you." Her eyes met Abraham's as he spoke.

"I don't want to belong to him!"

"The ring does not mean that you belong to me. We cannot find you without it. You think too much of yourself if you think that I am doing this out of lust and desire."

Abigail turned away from both of them. "I don't think that."

Abraham walked into her room without her telling him which one of the four bedrooms it was. Abigail stared at him as he gently put her feet on the floor. She slowly pulled her arms from his neck. "How do you know that this is my room?"

"Henry told me."

"Oh… Why can't you find me without the ring?"

Orion smiled. "Because you have not known a man Abigail. Usually we can find a woman through her mate's footsteps but since there is no one we are blind and you are in danger while Henry is gone."

Abigail suddenly looked away from them finding all sorts of things wrong in her room. The angel and the demon watched her fidget with things around her room for no reason as she avoided looking at them.

"I have some information on Moloch that only you can read Abraham."

"We have tomorrow to go over this. Abraham has many suitors I am sure that he hates being disturbed." Orion said walking towards her as she shifted through papers.

"Where is the ring Abigail?" She slowly raised her head and looked at the smile on his handsome face. Wearing his ring meant more than just being able to find her.

"Summoning me does not mean that I will come at your call Orion. Her call seemed desperate." Abraham turned towards the angel.

Orion faced the horseman. "Why would Henry's spell keep you out of his home?"

"Because you are his favorite Abraham… evil tends to flock together."

Abigail opened a drawer in her room and stared at the ring sitting on a white scarf. Orion smiled at the horseman as he spoke.

"Put the ring on Abigail so that I know you…where you are."

A shiver ran through her body that Abraham could see. Her hands shook as she picked up the jewel. Orion smiled at him when he returned his gaze to him. Abigail closed her eyes and slid the ring on her finger. She felt it tighten immediately. Orion chuckled and walked from the room.

"I will see you in the morning… my Abigail." His voice filled the house as he departed.

Abraham watched her sink down to her bed staring down at the ring. "Why is it so tight?"

Abraham walked over to her and sat beside her. The ring tightened as he stared at it. "Can he control it?"

"Yes," He lied. Orion would do nothing to cause her harm. Her safety was paramount to him. She should have listened to Orion. He was an angel with a perchance for violence but an angel nonetheless. Abraham was the demon.

Abigail began struggling to pull it off. Abraham grabbed her hands. "For all its bad it does tell us where you are."

Abigail shook her head. "He only wants to know so he can stalk me."

"In his own way he protects you."

"You have to help me take it off."

"I can't touch it. It will hurt you if I do."

Abigail got off her bed and ran out of her room. Abraham followed her out of curiosity. She was looking through the drawer where the amulet came from grabbing all the trinkets. Abraham grabbed her hands and forced them to her sides. Her back slammed into his chest.

"He will not harm you." Abigail struggled in his grasp.

"You have fought him for four hundred years do you trust him."

Abraham's silence only made her more determined to remove the ring. However, no matter how much she struggled she could not escape. Abraham's hot breath scorched the tops of her breasts, as he grew angry at her struggling. He held her tighter forcing her to cry out and arch her back.

"I can find him if he harms you."

"I don't want to have to wait for you to find him."

"I am not here to watch over you. I am not an angel that is not my fate. I am here to destroy every inch of Moloch and so is Orion."

Abigail calmed her erratic breathing as Abraham held her. "They call you an assassin."

"I am not going to kill Orion." He felt her body slump with dismay.

"Then protect me until Henry returns if you are his friend." His grip loosened and Abigail turned around and stared up into his darkening blue eyes.

"You have no idea what you are asking me to do. Many have wanted my protection only to have their head removed from their bodies. What makes you different from them?"

"I can cook you anything that you want. You like to eat I've seen you."

Abraham nodded. Abigail smiled and turned away but Abraham pulled her back and stepped closer. ."My services require more than that."

"I have a saving account."

His frown told her that was not a concern of his. Abigail closed her eyes. "Please don't ask for my soul. It all that I have."

Hard and big muscles on his chest touched her breasts as her body quivered. Abraham stepped even closer, lowered his lips to her ears, and whispered. "That is not all that you possess Abigail."

He felt her tremble. "Once and…"

"As much as I like and as often as I like," Abigail trembled even more.

"Anywhere that I wish and any way that I desire," He heard her whimper as he moved away.

"You should get some rest I will be very hungry in the morning as will Orion." She heard him walk down the hall towards one of the empty rooms. He was going to spend the night.

* * *

Author's Notes. This story has been in my head for four days. I could do nothing while it sat in there for four days. I have to get it out. This story is a short four or five chapter deal. I covet her is coming if I can block this story out. I may just write all of Abigail and the Bad Man to release my brain ~ Frostbytefire


	2. The invisible line between Good and Evil

The invisible line between good and evil

Abbie stood outside of Abraham's bedroom door just staring at it. Breakfast was ready and she did not want him to miss any of it. She wanted him to forget about her moment of stupidity and let her out of the deal. She was human. She was going to make mistakes some days. She should have known better than to trust a demon over an angel. What the hell was she thinking. Maybe it was this house and its partiality to Abraham. Maybe it was affecting her also. He had to know that she would never sleep with him. She could not. She was afraid of him. She had seen him crush human bones and slice through demons' hard skins without effort. She had nothing but fear of his strength and what it could do to her. Her fear of the pending mating only lasted a second because her anger with her stupidity returned with a vengeance. Abbie balled her hands into fists and began chastising herself for being stupid. Abraham had this planned. He wanted to destroy all the innocence around him. She had heard him say it many times. She just had no idea he was talking about her innocence. Abbie swung at the air wishing it were the blonde demon standing before her. She wished that she had the strength to throttle him.

She was the greatest danger to her herself not any of the three supernatural beings that came to this home. Orion and Abraham were her constant antagonists. Solomon Kent was the only one that was on her side. He had centuries upon this earth to study humans and try to understand them. He said that he failed miserably. Besides Henry, she was the only person that the warlock liked. Abbie dropped her fists to her sides and stared at Abraham's door. She was just going to have to outwit him somehow while he slept here every night. A cry of frustration escaped her lips. All he needed was her presence in his room to trap her with some unheard of demon rule. Abbie turned away from his door and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She could tell Orion but that would just make him angry with her and she did not need them both after her. They were just getting used to seeing each other every day. She thought that they were becoming friends or something close to it. She did not want to be the one to destroy that possible connection. Abbie turned the corner and walked into the kitchen.

Solomon Kent turned when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped mid chew of the bagel and smiled at her. "Checking the consistency,"

It used to be strange to see the warlock wearing a black suit and not his traditional black Quaker looking attire. For a man out of time he seemed right at home in this century. He was the closest person that Abbie had for a friend when Henry was away.

Abbie chuckled and began setting out the plates for her guests. Solomon continued chewing. "So I assume the Horseman stayed here last night from your sour face."

Abbie rolled her eyes at his question. "You know how he is when he gets …grumpy."

Solomon raised an eyebrow. "He's always grumpy that is why I don't speak with him only you. Although, he would not be grumpy if he saw you in this beautiful blue material today. You are devastating in this even with your hair tied up in that ponytail. I am envious that I can't stay here."

Abbie smiled at his words as she set out four plates. He watched her go about her business with grace and a smile on her face. He took pride in the fact that he was the only one that could make her smile. He liked to see her happy. He liked to see her period. Sometimes the desire to be near her was so great that Solomon had to stay away from her or risk the wrath of the house. He did not know when this desire developed but he knew that it would only grow stronger. He had to get her away from the others if he was to have any chance of making her see that he was all that she would need. "We are going to need another plate. Orion was speaking to some blue armored red haired demon from Moloch's army. I think he wants to defect. He did mention Abraham."

Abbie gave a frustrated groan and grabbed another plate. "I hope Orion tells him no."

"We are in the business of defeating evil having someone this powerful and close to Moloch is a good thing. He seems to know a lot about the devil's next move from what I heard. He could probably read that text that you have. I don't trust that church."

Abbie looked over at the warlock. "You don't trust any organization that does not revolve around you."

Solomon smiled. "Old habits die hard…"

Abbie chuckled and began setting out silverware. Solomon grabbed some coffee mugs and placed them beside the plates.

"So what trouble have you gotten yourself into with Orion. He seems to hold contempt for you."

Abbie sighed. "I know and I am going to tell him that I am sorry for making him angry."

Solomon raised his eyebrow again. "I should come here more often you are being such a bad girl."

Her soft laughter greeted Orion and the green eyed demon walking in behind him. Solomon frowned at the new arrival. "He talked you into letting him inside."

"He can be useful." Orion said frowning at the warlock. He never came to the house unless Henry was there.

"Why are you here?" Orion asked as he motioned the demon into the kitchen.

"I was lonely and hungry. None of my fellow witches think it's a good idea to share space with an angel or a demon. They want me to pick one."

The blue armored demon stared at Solomon for a moment before looking at Abbie. "I am called Connelly or the butcher as you humans like to name what I do. I make no excuses for the lives that I have taken I only want freedom."

Silenced filled the kitchen as the demon finished his statement. Solomon faced Orion as he walked through the kitchen heading towards the bedrooms. "This speech it what convinced you to let him eat here. Are you feeling alright angel?"

Orion ignored him but Connelly growled at him. "Why are you here witch? In all my dealings with your kind you only care about yourselves and your own pleasures."

Solomon chuckled. "I belong here and I am accepted here. Henry is my friend and so is the lovely Miss Mills. I contribute to trying to kill your master."

Connelly chuckled. "So that you can take his place and have the masses worship you?"

Abbie raised her hands. "Please you can't fight in this house or it will attack you…more like Abraham will attack you."

Connelly turned his attention to Abigail. "Beware of this false friend."

Solomon snorted in disgust. "We don't know you and I am here to protect the witness you are not."

"We shall see the truth of the matter soon witch." Connelly began walking through the kitchen following Orion to the bedrooms.

Solomon faced Abbie. "Be careful there are far too many unknowns in this house. Orion, Abraham, and now this Connelly are not telling us something I sense it."

Abbie walked towards the stove and began placing the eggs on a platter. "Do you think it has something to do with the text?"

"I don't know but we must be careful. I will try my best to protect you from them but I can only do that if I know everything that is going on here."

Abbie cringed at Solomon's words. Her thoughts ran to the deal she had made with Abraham.

Solomon walked over to her. 'What is that look for?"

* * *

Abraham could feel him looking down at him with anger in his body. "What,"

"Connelly is here."

Abraham opened his eyes. "Why is he here now."

"Something has happened but he does not know what." Abraham sat up.

"You left them alone with Abigail."

"They will behave themselves the question is will you."

The blonde assassin slowly got out of the bed bare chested and ready to fight. "It is her own fault."

Orion frowned as his sometimes enemy opened a drawer to get a shirt. Henry was partial to him in so many ways. He even had clothing for the former hell warrior. "It is your fault and why do you have the need to disgrace her."

"I am not going to disgrace her." Abraham pulled the shirt over his head roughly. Who was this creature to question him? He grabbed his jeans and put them on violently as well.

"There are so many females that would die for you yet you prey on her. She is not like us and you know that you could harm her."

"I am not here to harm her. She wanted me to protect her from you. She does not like the fact that you follow her around all the time."

Orion frowned at his words. "Of course you did nothing to calm her fears about that nor did you tell her that wearing the ring would keep her safe. As usual you turn everything to your advantage good or bad."

"If you keep talking I will turn this situation to my advantage and it will definitely be bad." Abraham walked closer to the dark haired angel that stood his ground.

"I have nothing to do the rest of the day pick a time…"

Connelly stood in the doorway watching them. He grunted and the two looked at him. "Breakfast is ready."

* * *

Abraham's eyes went to her immediately in the blue dress. She had just finished setting the table. He liked the way her skin glowed against the color. He liked the way it contoured to her curves. He did not like the fact that Solomon sat beside her. Abbie even looked surprised at his move. Even though she had not told him about her stupidity she did not think he wanted to give his life before breakfast.

Orion frowned at the move. He could feel Abraham's rising aggression. He had not felt this in the bedroom as they quarreled. Connelly even frowned at the witch's boldness. Abraham had told him the rules of the house. Orion walked around the table and pulled out the chair on the other side of Abigail.

"You don't normally come here but there are rules. Abraham sits on her left side and I the right. It's always been that way and you are not going to change that no matter what you know and what you think about it. Now get up or I am pretty sure he will make you."

Solomon smiled at the threating angel. "Ganging up on me like always."

"You bring it on yourself witch. You must be the center of attention. Although this time it may kill you." The red haired demon smiled at the witch as he faced him.

"Solomon please," The warlock turned towards Abbie and smiled. He lightly touched her cheek and then slowly pushed his chair back and stood.

"Why are you touching her?" Abraham asked as he walked towards her.

Solomon held up his hands. "Is this another rule?"

"Yes, she is not to be touched…ever. This house will attack you and there are things here that are hidden from most of us." Orion eyed the witch as he walked around the table and towards the seat next to him. The warlock moved the seat away from the angel and towards Connelly who he did not like either.

Abbie could feel the animosity rising in the room as her guests took stock of their enemies for a possible fight. She looked at Orion as he glared at Abraham. He knew about their deal and was not happy with it.

"I am sorry."

All four men looked at her. "You have no reason to be sorry. There is nothing that your gentle hands could ever do to bring on this dislike." Solomon said smiling at her.

Abbie nodded. "Yes I do. I am sorry Orion for doubting you. I am sorry Abraham for thinking that you're just some merciless killer without a care. I used your distrust of each other to my advantage. I knew that you would help me if I said that I was afraid of Orion. I did not mean to make any of you angry with each other."

Orion's expression changed to a softer one. He nodded towards her and Abraham. The Assassin returned his nod but he did not acknowledge Abbie's words. He was not letting her out of the deal.

Connelly chuckled at her speech. "You have Abraham all wrong little one. He is a remorseless killer without mercy."

Abbie watched the smile slowly form on Abraham's face as he stared at her.

"Let us give thanks for this delicious food." Orion said as he looked around the table at the evil sitting with him.

Solomon looked around the table as the angel and the human bowed their heads in prayer. Abraham closed his eyes in submission but Connelly looked perplexed. Solomon rolled his eyes at this display. He thought that this was a waste of time.

Once the angel finished his word, Abraham picked up Abbie's plate and began filling it with food. Solomon saw the smile appear on her face. This smile was his smile and his alone. She was use to this treatment from Abraham, even Connelly seemed to know about it. He did not like the fact that this demon was around her all the time. He should not be here sleeping under the same roof as she was. Abraham could turn at the blink of an eye. He had to get her attention back on him and away from Abraham.

"You get all the perks being here Abigail."

Abbie chuckled as Abraham set her filled plate before her and then turned a menacing face towards the warlock. Solomon smiled at his displeasure.

"My my… you are grumpy as she said."

Abraham ignored the warlock and began filling his plate. Orion buttered his biscuit. "What news do you have about Moloch?"

Connelly chewed his eggs first then spoke. "I know that he looking for the witch as you are. I don't know what he wants her for but he is desperate."

Solomon set down his coffee cup and then frowned at Connelly. "What could she have possibly done to Moloch. She does not have that kind of power."

"Maybe it has nothing to do with attacking him directly." Abraham said wiping his mouth.

Orion looked over at the blonde assassin. "What do you mean?"

"Moloch has many trinkets. Some of them not even he can open."

"She stole something from him." Connelly said frowning.

"Right under your nose blue warrior," Solomon chuckled. Connelly faced the warlock with the frown still on his face.

"Nothing stolen from Moloch is a good thing."

Abbie remained silent as the others spoke. She kept her attention on her food. Abraham watched her suspicious of her behavior. She was usually in all the conversations.

"Well how could a lowly witch slip in and take it from him."

"There are many doorways to hell Solomon you know that." Orion said taking a bite of his bread.

"Yes there are so why weren't they guarded."

"Hell is a busy place." Connelly answered with a snicker as Solomon rolled his eyes.

"You can speak all the excuses that you want blue warrior I know that henry is out there chasing her and could be in danger from something that even you don't know about."

"It was a strip of cloth that she took." Abraham said still watching Abbie. Her right hand holding her fork began to shake.

Solomon and Connelly stared at Abraham. Solomon turned his attention to Orion. "And you allow him to sleep here…with her. He is obliviously still with Moloch. How could he know this?"

Orion fixed his eyes on Abigail. Abraham had suspected something was off with her and at that time she was not wearing the ring. But now that she was information was slowly coming to him about their housemate.

Abbie set her fork down sensing all eyes on her and she knew it was not for the delicious food.

"Why would she give it to you? He is hunting for it. She put you in danger."

Abbie slowly raised her head and looked at Connelly. "She said she had to take it. He was going to use it to enslave the people. She said that if she held it she would bend to its will but I would not. She asked me to keep it hidden and that she would lead Moloch away. She did what she had to, to save us."

Solomon stood and looked at her hair. "YOU ARE WEARING IT NOW!"

Abbie held up her hands. "It is not a threat to any of you. It has no power while I have it."

Solomon looked at Orion. "How could you NOT know this. Anyone could take it from her."

Abraham continued eating. "She is in no danger."

Orion took a sip of coffee and then looked at Solomon. "Relax Solomon."

"Relax! You think that the assassin cannot be defeated. She's been walking all over town with it in her hair!"

Solomon looked incredulous. Connelly sighed. "He will know that it is here with all the noise that you are making about it. We need to stay calm… and quiet."

Orion frowned at the out of character warlock. "She is always safe here. The house will always keep her safe."

"Magic fails sometimes."

Abraham looked over at Solomon. "I will not,"

* * *

"I cannot believe that you did not tell me this and I asked you to tell me everything. Katrina cannot be trusted that is why she was thrown out of my coven."

Abbie wished Solomon would just go back inside with the others while they discussed how to keep Moloch off her scent.

"I could not tell anyone…not even Orion he gets grumpy too sometimes. Besides I have never seen Katrina so desperate before. She looked frightened of something or someone."

Solomon sighed and sat down beside her on the swing. He laid his hand on top of hers. Abbie stiffened at the coldness of his touch. He was human shouldn't he be warm?

"I am angry with you and my skin grows cold because of it. You have put yourself in such peril. I cannot believe that the others are going to let you stay here. We must leave here."

Abbie tried to pull her hand away from his grip but he was not letting go of her hand. Solomon frowned at her trying to escape him. "I want to keep you safe don't you understand."

Abbie used her other hand and tried to pull his hand away. Solomon grabbed her wrists. "If you are hurt. I could not live with myself. I don't come here a lot because I thought that not seeing you would stop this growing need to be near you but it has not."

She stopped struggling and stared into the dark eyes of the warlock. Solomon lowered his head. "I will embarrass myself if I speak any further but I want you to know that I care for you deeply."

Abbie suddenly looked over his head and saw Orion and Abraham standing there watching them. She hoped that they had not heard Solomon's declaration. They would not allow her only friend back in the house. First they would probably break something then not allow him back in the house. Solomon felt their presence and immediately released her. He stood and straightened his suit jacket. He turned and faced the disapproving faces of the angel and the demon.

"You must understand my anger and concern for her safety. I have known her longer than both of you. She is my friend and I know that Henry would not like it if she were harmed so I am staying here until the danger passes."

Abbie stood ready to rebuff the suggestion. She did not want him in the house. "I am perfectly fine in the house alone."

Abraham raised an eyebrow. "He can stay."

What was wrong with him? She knew that they had heard Solomon's words. Why would he want her subjected to his constant attention? She just thought that he was nice to her because Henry liked her but now she knew that he wanted something more.

"NO!" Abbie almost screamed. Orion even wondered why Abraham would allow the warlock on what he considered his territory. They both had heard him express his emotions to Abigail. Maybe the assassin was planning on a beating late at night.

"Really?"

Abraham turned towards the angel and they spoke without words. Abbie walked past Solomon. "What are you doing? The house is more protection than I need. I don't need two of you."

Abraham looked down at her standing before him. She was angry and it showed in her body. Her breast heaved against the blue fabric of the dress. He could smell her disgust but it was not for him. His face showed no expression as he spoke "You just need me then."

Surprise showed on her face and then Abbie walked by him and into the house. Orion walked towards Solomon with a scowl on his face. "I thought I told you not to touch her."

"I am sorry I was only trying to express my feelings. You two do not seem to understand the danger that she is in."

"He does not know that she has it. He will not come here."

Solomon watched the angel come closer. "Your feelings are scaring her. She sees you as nothing more than a friend. I do believe that you have destroyed that. You can attempt to get back on her loving side by helping Connelly decipher the text."

Solomon looked through the front window and saw Connelly inspecting with the TV remote as if it were some deadly creature. He returned his attention to the angel. "You must be drunk."

Abraham frowned. "You will help him."

"Or what, I am not afraid of you."

"There is no or, you will help him." Orion said towering over him and daring him to refuse the request. Solomon could feel the power flowing from his divine being threatening him. These two were always in each other's company.

"Do you two switch titles when it suits you because right now I can't tell you apart. Who is the angel and who is the demon?"

Orion smiled down at him until the front door opened and Abigail appeared ready to leave. Abraham walked towards her. Solomon looked over at her. She avoided his gaze and then Abraham blocked his view of her.

"We are going to see the church that the fire destroyed yesterday."

Solomon frowned. "I could help you three. I know nature."

"You will help Connelly. Now do I have to help you through the window or will you go on your own through the door."

Solomon angrily turned away from Orion. "I did not mean to frighten you Abigail. I only wanted you to know how I felt."

The warlock walked towards the door and walked inside the front door.

Abbie started walking towards her car but Abraham stopped her. "What we need it to get there."

"Maybe,"

Orion walked down the steps towards them. "You think that the fire was the work of Moloch."

Abraham shook his head. "No he would avoid that kind of public. Someone else was looking for something."

Abbie looked at them both. "You think someone else besides Moloch wants the fabric."

"Yes, so we should hurry before all the evidence is gone." Abbie tried to walk to her car again but this time Orion stopped her.

Abbie sighed in annoyance until Orion's arms circled her waist and he leaped into the air. Abraham could hear her screaming as Daredevil tore through the Hollow woods galloping towards him. He leaped into the saddle and turned his mount back towards the woods. The white beast broke through the foliage at a break neck pace shadowing Orion from the ground.


	3. The Touch of Death

The Touch of death

She hit Orion at least fifty times after they had landed. The Angel chuckled and grabbed her wrists before she hurt her hands on his hard armor. Abraham got off Daredevil and walked over to his two house mates. His left arm snaked around Abigail's waist and his right hand shoved Orion back. The Angel slid back still smiling until Abigail turned and laid her cheek on Abraham's chest. The frown on Abraham's face disappeared and a slow smile replaced it. Orion was now the one frowning. He did not want Abigail to encourage the demon's desire to have her. He knew that these two together would upset the balance of the house. Not to mention he did not want Abraham being happy. He fought better when he was grumpy.

"I have you." His voice was comforting in her ear as he held her secure. Her body began to calm and soften at the sound of his voice. She felt his hands gently rubbing her back. She could feel herself relaxing to the point of liking what he was doing to her. She almost forgot about the deal with him for sex. She suddenly struggled in his arms and Abraham let her go. Abbie looked up into his blue eyes and saw the recognition that he knew that she liked his touch. She quickly turned away from him. Orion approached her.

"Most of the building is destroyed except for the back." He started walking and grabbed Abigail's wrist. Abraham followed them smiling.

"Why did you wear those shoes?" Orion looked down at her blue heels.

"I did…. They go with the dress."

"We are going to walk on broken things and dirt. You could fall."

Abraham moved close behind her and whispered in her ear. "I will catch you."

Abbie pulled her hand away from Orion and walked towards the only standing wall from the destroyed structure. She easily negotiated the smoking stones and split wood to make it to the wall. She looked at the writing on the stone wall but did not recognize it. "Whoever burned this down wanted to hide something?"

"Or destroy someone," Abraham found a body. He looked at the clothing and recognized the emblem on the robe.

"Who was he?" Orion asked as he walked over to him.

"He was a priest that knew Henry. They were working on some old manuscript together."

"He must have solved it. Where would he put it?"

Abraham began looking around and under the smoldering body but it was nowhere to be found. He and Orion then began moving the still sizzling stones looking for the manuscript.

Abbie looked back at them searching through the rumble. She turned to help them but a tingle ran through her body and turned her back to the wall. She closed her eyes and felt her feet move to the left and soon her body followed. Abraham and Orion looked up at the same time and saw her kneeling towards the scorching rumble.

Abbie's eyes flew open when she felt Abraham's arm around her waist. "What,"

Orion looked at the fabric in her hair as it pointed downward at a 45-degree angle towards the rumble. Orion kneeled and moved the stones and dirt and found the manuscript without a mark upon it.

Orion stood with it in his hands. Abbie smiled at him as Abraham gently touched the soft white fabric in her hair. It suddenly began to glow red and the hell warrior moved Abbie behind him and Orion as the men wearing yellow robes that concealed their faces from view came towards them with a beautiful blonde woman wearing a white robe.

"We see that you have found the manuscript that our brother was working on."

Orion looked at Abraham. "He had no coven but Henry."

The leader frowned under his hood. He wished the Angel was not there to influence the Hell warrior. The two complimented each other well although they fought constantly about the woman hiding behind Abraham safety. "We should work together Hell demon. We can help you get rid of the Angel.'

Abraham frowned. "I don't need help to get rid of the Angel."

Orion smiled as he stared at the hooded men. The leader shook his head again and the woman in their group stepped forward. "We will give you this woman. She is pure and will be more acceptable to you than that female behind you."

Abraham could feel Abbie hitting him on the muscle on his back. Orion looked back at her. She was going to try to talk Abraham into leaving her for this woman. "You should take that deal. I mean not give them the manuscript but that woman is beautiful and she would be willing to sleep with you."

Abraham smiled at her whispering words and turned slightly to answer her. "So will you."

"No I won't." Her voice held strong conviction but Abraham chuckled.

The men in the robes moved closer. "I am offering this woman. She is better than the one behind you. She will not fight with you. She is pure while that woman is soiled from many men."

Abraham and Orion glared at the group before them. Orion opened his wings. "Watch what you say about her, your life could depend upon it."

The group in yellow backed slightly seeing the anger growing between the two beings. They fed off each other's power and that just increased their resolve to destroy what had caused them anger.

Orion gave Abbie the manuscript. "Did you kill the priest?"

"No he offered us the book but when we came they were already burning it."

"Who,"

"Humans, they seemed as if in a trance. When they woke they did not know where they were or what they were doing burning the church. You should give it to us we can keep it safe."

"It is safe. What do you need it for?"

"We need it to keep the evil coming at bay. He will take it from you and unleash his wrath upon the world."

"Moloch,"

The men in the yellow robes all shook their heads in unison. "No he walks among us. You must be ready for his attack. We are ready for his attack you are not. We will give you the woman for the manuscript."

Abraham shook his head. "She is not my type. I already have someone in mind."

"No Abraham I think that you should reconsider their offer." Abbie touched his back with her breasts not on purpose but she was desperate to make him take the other woman making eyes at him. She did not want to honor her deal that she made with the demon. She was just mistaken about Orion's intentions towards her.

"No I have made my decision and you will love it." Abbie rolled her eyes at his answer. She was not going to ride home with him. All he would talk about would be nothing that she wanted to hear.

"I am skilled in the art of love." The blonde haired woman smiled at the Horseman who was preoccupied with the woman hiding behind him; whispering and pressing her breasts against his back.

Abbie frowned at her words. What was she talking about having skill in the art of love?She hit Abraham in the muscle on his back. "She has skill."

"I don't care."

"I don't have skill. Your enjoyment would be much better and faster if you just picked her."

"I like to linger and go slow so that you feel everything at all times." Abraham chuckled at Abbie's groan of frustration. Orion frowned at the woman miserably trying to entice his counterpart and the whispering fight between Abraham and Abbie.

"She would not fit in the house. I would not like her in the house. She is not balanced. She cannot love one more than the other."

The men in the yellow robes stood silent for a while. The woman behind The Hell warrior would soon belong to the demon how would that balance in the house. "The demon has designs on her how is that balance."

"She is different."

Abbie looked down at the manuscript in her hands. She recognized the writing on the book. It was Katrina's handwriting. She had helped this man decipher the text. Maybe this was the reason that she took the fabric. They would have to keep this quiet from everyone. Everyone was a suspect in this murder and the desire for world domination. Katrina knew more than she had told Abbie. She could not risk the death and destruction this information would bring. She moved from behind Abraham and the men in the yellow robes pulled their hoods back and stared at her.

"We will keep it safe. Do not worry."

They stared at her for a long time before looking at Abraham. "Give us this woman and keep the manuscript. We will also give you this woman for her."

Abraham pulled Abbie back to his body. "No,"

"You do not understand what she has."

"We understand and know that both are safe. You should go before whatever caused this returns and seeks you out."

Abraham looked at the glowing red fabric. "Too late,"

Darkness surrounded them. Abbie could hear the screaming from the cloaked figures that stood a few feet away from them. She looked down at the ground as one of the arrows slid under Orion's wings. She watched it disintegrate and knew that it was not of this world. Abraham held her tightly as the screaming stopped and so did the arrows. Orion removed his wings and Abraham loosened his hold on her body. Abbie turned and saw the dead and dying bodies of the woman and the yellow cloaked men. They moved towards the leader on the ground as he looked over at them as his life's blood seeped from his body. The arrow in his chest disappeared and his body began to shake as it died.

"Keep her safe…. Keep her safe." Orion kneeled beside the man as the light in his eyes faded away. Abraham held Abbie close to him as the sound of thunder filled the sky. He knew that Moloch's army was still around possibly looking for more victims. Soon they would come back for them.

"I will look for more survivors and meet up with you and Abigail."

Abraham nodded and Orion walked away. Abbie watched him. She was not worried about his leaving her alone with Abraham. The constant circular movement against her flat stomach by the hand of her nemesis was very comforting to her. Abbie felt the hand rising and then she suddenly realized that Abraham was touching her. She pushed his hand away. The deep chuckle from him made her frown. Daredevil came towards them and messed up Abraham's hair.

Abbie watched the blonde assassin smile at his horse and give him affection with a long caress of his thick white mane. She did that also to Daredevil when Abraham was not around. She stared at him as he scratched the beast behind the ear. He was not so frightening and imposing when he was smiling and giving affection. "We should not tell them about the fabric."

"No, we should not." Abbie gave Abraham the manuscript and he put it in the saddlebag on Daredevil's saddle.

"If you do not wish Solomon to stay in the house I will make him leave."

Abbie raised an eyebrow at his words. Why was he being so nice to her right now. "Why did you want him to stay in the first place."

"Just to irritate you," Daredevil walked away from them and towards the field.

She frowned at his smile and then a smile of her own filled her beautiful face. "He is still my friend and he can stay. I will forgive his outburst. He is just concerned about my safety."

Abraham walked closer to her as she slowly backed away from him. Her smile slowly faded as a deep frown filled his face. "The deal that you made with me will only include you and I. He will not be allowed to touch you or I will show him my merciless side. I only tolerate his presence in the house because of you."

"You should not hold the misplaced fear of a young woman over her head. I was wrong to fear Orion. Why won't you let me out of the deal? I would disappoint you in every way Abraham."

Her back touched the only structure that still stood among the smoldering rubble. He continued towards her until he towered over her form. Abbie stared up into his brilliant blue eyes and felt a tremor of fear and warmth run through her body. His touch on her cheek was soft and it surprised her. His eyes followed his hand down her cheek and towards her neck. His warm touch calmed the jitters that suddenly filled her body. She began to relax and closed her eyes as his fingers ran across the tops of her breasts. "We will practice frequently then."

The sound of approaching horse hooves made the blonde assassin take his eyes from his submitting female. He watched the approaching army of creatures and knew that they were sent by Moloch. They had killed the men in the hooded yellow cloaks.

"The last words of a dying demon should be ignored human. Abraham will not have the pleasure of sampling you." The tall blue demon atop the red horse smiled down at his audience. The former minion of Moloch stood front and center with his female in his arms. Orion walked back towards the two of them and the demons on horseback snarled at him. The two were a scourge against their kind. They regularly made incursions into Moloch's domain to fight. This was only payback for their most recent attack.

"Abraham you should give us the woman and spare yourself all this fighting. You will eventually lose to us and we will skin the angel and show the female the punishment that she deserves."

The sounds of chuckling coming from the supernatural army made Abbie move deeper into Abraham's body. His grip tightened to reassure her that nothing would harm her.

"You will not be chuckling when I am standing on your neck. I do not like this talk about taking what is mine."

The blue demon closed his eyes and smelled the air. "She is not yours yet Abraham."

The hoard began growling and Abraham growled back at them and they became silent. The blue demon opened his red eyes and stared down at Abbie. "The fabric will bring you nothing but conflict. You will not prevail against Moloch. He will have the fabric and what you think is yours.'

Abraham's eyes glowed. "She is mine."

Orion pulled his halo weapon that hung from a clip on his waist. "You will die here and we will take her back to Moloch."

Abraham said nothing but Orion smiled. The demons wondered why the angel was smiling at them. He was the cruelest when he and Abraham invaded Moloch's domain to wage war. While Abraham only fought because he wanted to expend some energy; Orion fought because he hated them. They could see it on his face and smell it on his skin. He would be against them until all of them were dead. The white horse of the Horseman barreled into the hoard unseating many of them. Daredevil reared and trampled those near him. Orion ran into the hoard with hate in his eyes. The creatures disintegrated when he touched him with the halo. Daredevil came towards Abbie and kneeled slightly as Abraham lifted her onto the saddle. Abbie grabbed the reigns and looked down at her protector. He grabbed his ax and looked up at her and smirked. He was going to do what he was made to do. Daredevil galloped away from the fight. The remaining hoard did not even bother to chase him because they knew that they could not catch him. The demon leader looked around and saw the angel tearing through his army as if it was paper. Abraham walked towards him throwing those running at him aside and towards the Angel. The blue leader got off his horse and glared at the blonde assassin with the black eyes coming towards him. The axe began to heat up as if hungry for necks.

"You think that you can keep her for yourself death. You do not know the danger that she is in. The fabric will drain her of her life force. She cannot contain its power. She will fade as it grows. The fabric belongs to your master."

"I have no master and you lie. The fabric does not feed on her kind it feeds on our kind."

The demon growled. 'We shall see your end if you do not return to us. Destroy the angel and join us."

Abraham threw another demon from his path as he got closer to his intended target. The blue creature pulled his sword and walked ran towards Abraham. Death avoided his first swing and then elbowed the creature in the side of the head as he passed by him. The blue creature fell to the ground. he rolled over and gagged as Abraham's foot smashed onto his neck.

"I will kill you last so that you can see how your army fairs against Orion."

*()*

"Don't tell him that I love you." Daredevil shook his head as he laid down beside her. Abbie chuckled and stroked his thick white mane. She wished that they could keep the horse in the backyard but she knew that would never happen. Abraham would know that she loved the beast and use it against her. She laid her cheek against hot and muscled neck of daredevil and closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

Abraham stood there watching her with his horse. The fight with the hoard was over too soon. Orion left him nothing to work off the rest of his energy. Abraham's eyes roamed over her body as she smiled and ran her hands over a very content Daredevil.

"You love him." Abbie quickly stood and then turned to see Abraham standing there watching her with dark eyes. He began walking towards her. She wanted to run but his eyes mesmerized her and made her stay put. Abraham roughly pulled her to him and his lips claimed hers. He smothered the yelp of surprise from her. She was not struggling in his hold when Orion appeared. He had seen the horseman leave and followed him.

"Abraham," He was kissing down the long neck of the swooning woman. If he did not stop, Abraham would have what he wanted right here in this clearing. The blonde assassin pulled his lips away from her skin and glared over at Orion.

"You left none to wear off this need."

Orion frowned. "I hate them and I will kill them all."

Abraham looked down at Abbie and pulled her back up towards his body. Her cheek rested against his chest. "We cannot leave Connelly and Solomon together for long. They will come to blows."

Abraham looked back at Orion as the angel spoke. They both had the same though that, that would not be a bad way to get rid of Solomon. Abbie began to wake from the haze that she was in. She fought to be free of Abraham and he released her. She touched the side of her head and closed her eyes. She waivered on her feet and laid her other hand on Daredevil's saddle. "What did you do to me?"

Abraham smiled down at her weakened body. "Nothing yet but the day is still long."

Orion extended his hand to Abbie. He wanted to fly her back home but she looked fearful. "Then you will ride back with Abraham."

Daredevil did not give her the choice. He shoved her with his head and she laughed as she fell onto Abraham.

She did not like that his arms were around her body holding the reigns as Daredevil galloped through the forest keeping pace with Orion above. The power, speed and the wind flowing over her body drove her uncomfortable feelings about Abraham from her mind. She laughed and opened her arms feeling the power of the beast flowing through her body. Her long black hair flew back from her face and towards the blonde assassin. Abraham breathed in deeply of its scent and then his left arm circled her waist. He pulled her closer to his body. She was already touching him but he wanted her closer. His lips found the soft skin on her neck. Abbie closed her eyes the moment his lips touched her skin. The kisses on her skin made her tilt her head to give him more access to her. He began a gentle massage on her belly with his thumb to get her use to his touch. His hot breath scorched her ear as did his voice.

"You will desire my touch even more after I have you."

Abbie heard herself sigh. "I should not be here with you."

A soft growl and the tightening of his grip around her waist disagreed with her words. "You fit perfectly with me. Every part of you will fit perfectly with me and accept me. There is no need to fear me Abigail I will not harm you or leave you…ever. I will protect you always."

Her hands touched his hand on her belly. "Don't you think that you should let this deal expire."

Her body trembled when he chuckled. "No, we should explore it to the fullest. My scent will only keep you safe."

Abbie kept her eyes closed letting the movement of his thumb on her belly lull her into relaxation. His hot breath on her neck and breath caused her to tremble. "You are mine Abigail Mills."

*()*

Connelly worked quietly as he read over the old text that he held inverted. Solomon rolled his eyes. "You have it upside down."

The blue demon growled. "It is Rabic text that is how they write it upside down."

"I don't know why I have to help you if you already know what text it is?"

Connelly frowned and kept reading. 'they don't like you around her. I don't know why Abraham allowed you here. He hates you most of all."

Solomon chuckled. "Really I grate on his nerves. He fears the relationship that I have with Abigail."

"On his bad side is not a place that you should desire to be…unless you are the female. He would like her on any side that he woke up on." The chuckling from the blue armored demon made Solomon frown.

"You think that it is funny that he wishes to make her his sex slave."

Connelly grunted. "She will not be a sex slave. She is different to him. She has caught his eyes and that is an impossible thing to shake once he has fixed on you."

Solomon snorted. "he only wants sex from her and for her to serve him."

"Why do you humans always think that we want others to serve us. Sometimes we just want you to die."

Solomon ignored the words of the red haired demon as he looked at another section of the text. "Why does Henry allow him here with her. She is unable to protect herself against Abraham. He could have her anytime that he wanted. He is just torturing her and that Angel Orion is just standing there watching it unfold."

"Abraham is a remorseless killer without mercy but he likes the female. She has more power than anyone will ever know. Orion is not Abraham's enemy. "

Solomon sighed angrily. "She would be better off out of this house and I don't know why she will not listen to me."

Connelly grunted again. he knew why the warlock wanted her out of the house. He could not touch her as he wanted while she was in the house. "Your desires for her will never be realized Witch. He will kill you if you touch her again. I do not understand your need for death. Chose another while you still have the ability to please a female."

Solomon chuckled. "Evil of the world unite speech, you are his lap dog. All of hell admires the one who defied Moloch."

Connelly chuckled. "I am just smarter than you are warlock. I want to fit in and you don't. You want to rule and you are not the alpha dog here. You should not work so hard on pissing him off."

"How does one not do that? He is always grumpy so I do not talk with him. I don't know why Henry is partial to him."

"He protects Henry's most prized possession. You would be partial to someone like that too. But if you wish to get on his softer side you can do what he says or in your case just stop breathing." Connelly smiled at the angry warlock. A mug came flying at the red haired demon that he easily avoided. The front door opened and two of their other companions walked into the house.

Solomon smiled when Abbie walked in smiling. She held the manuscript to her breasts as she walked into the room. The Warlock walked towards her and his smile grew even wider. "You are in one piece."

Abbie raised an eyebrow smiled. "Of course I am with an angel and an assassin."

Connelly snickered. "Of course you did all the work."

Abbie smiled at him. "You see Solomon even Connelly already knows that I do everything."

Orion rolled his eyes and smiled at her words. Abraham walked into the house after removing daredevil's saddle and bridle. He approached Abbie from behind as he nodded at Connelly on his way past him.

The warlock smiled. "He has his moments of clarity."

Connelly snorted at the reply. "He did nothing while you were gone but talk about who was allowed in the house."

Abbie smiled at Solomon as he approached her. How could she remain uncomfortable with him? he only wanted her safe. He was not a threat to her. She had been alone with him countless times. "Why would you do that you are already allowed in the house."

"I am greedy what can I say."

Abraham grunted from behind Abbie. Solomon watched the powerful arm of the hell warrior circle Abigail's waist and gently pull her towards him. She did not fight his power. He watched her relax and accept his need to touch her. Abraham's lips moved towards her ear and whispered to her. Abbie turned slightly to look at him and then she nodded. Abraham slowly released her and she walked out of the room with the manuscript in her hands. Solomon glared at the blonde assassin staring at him with a smirk on his face. He just wanted to prove his dominance over Abigail. Solomon wanted to follow her and tell her all about her fearless killing machine but there were too many eyes watching him. He watched her leave and then turned towards Orion. Ignoring Abraham as if he was not of any consequence. "So what happened?"

"Someone killed the priest." Orion removed his armor.

Connelly frowned. "Why would they kill him he could not decipher the manuscript alone."

"He refused to tell them where it was."

Solomon looked towards Abigail's room. "She is in danger now that she has the manuscript. We should take her somewhere more secure that will not allow hell warriors to enter."

Abraham chuckled and walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Orion shook his head. "She is safe here."

"I am sorry Angel but you don't know everything and this assassin can't defeat everyone. She needs…. more."

"His name is Abraham and the house will protect her Solomon as we have said before." Orion walked into the kitchen looking around for his favorite mug. He would usually have some tea with Abigail about this time.

"The witch broke it when he threw it at me."

Orion sighed and walked towards the cabinet to get two mugs. "Why is it always my things that get broken and not yours."

Abraham shrugged. "I don't have favorite items in the house."

"You favor Abigail and doesn't that upset the balance in the house Orion."

The Angel filled the tea kettle with water from the faucet. "No,"

"So not only is the house partial to Abraham so are you."

Orion set the kettle on the stove and then turned it on. He lifted his head and looked at Abraham and then over at Solomon. "He protects the precious things inside of the house. My decisions are not a question of if I favor you or not. Abraham has proven his worthiness of trust. He does not listen to me anyway. I do not control him."

"And I have not proven my worthiness is that what you are saying."

Orion shook his head. All this being wanted was Abraham out of the house so that he could do whatever it was that he wanted with Abigail. They had heard his declaration of love and now there was no way that he would ever be alone with Abigail. "I am not saying anything remotely close to that. I trust Abraham to look after Abigail because he always has."

"You never give anyone else that honor."

Orion rolled his eyes and looked at Abraham. "Henry asked us to look after her. He did not ask you."

Solomon glared at the smiling blonde assassin as he spoke. Orion then walked towards the cabinet to retrieve some tea bags. Connelly cleared his throat and the Angel grabbed another cup and more tea.

"If the house protects her then why is he needed here. I can protect her just as well and without bloodshed."

Orion nodded but he was not going to side to Solomon. The warlock could feel it and see it on the body of the preoccupied Angel. They did not think that he was worthy of such a mission. "I would do anything to keep Abigail safe from harm. My words to her outside should tell you that. I will only help her not hurt or frighten her as will Abraham."

Orion sighed. "He will never harm her Solomon and you know this. Your constant attacks on him will not make me like you more either."

"I already don't like him." Connelly grabbed an apple from the basket and took a bite. Solomon whispered a few words and Connelly suddenly spat out the bug infested fruit. He snarled at the warlock and stalked towards him. Orion leaped over the counter as Abraham just watched. Solomon smiled as the Angel stood between him and the snarling red haired denom.

"Magic is not permitted inside the house."

"He deserved it."

Abraham set down his water. "Maybe you should not be in the house because you will ignore all the laws."

Solomon turned towards the assassin. "Just like you with Abigail. You touch her as if she is yours."

"I touch her because she will be mine soon Solomon."

The look on the warlock's face made Orion cautious. Connelly began laughing. "What does that mean?"

"It means that she made a deal and it is binding."

"Why have you let this happened Orion. You are supposed to be the good one and here you let…. this evil demon force Abigail to make a deal with HIM! I blame you for this!"

Orion held you his hands. "She made this deal of her own free will I had nothing to do with it. And you should calm down before you do something that will get you thrown out of the house."

Abbie walked down the hall shaking out her hair free of the fabric. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Solomon looked over at her.

"Is this true you have made a deal with this assassin to be his mate."

This was not what she expected. "I…"

Solomon faced her and shook his head. "I cannot believe that you would not tell me this. How could Orion allow this?"

"I was the cause of my own deal. I did this Solomon. Orion had nothing to do with this."

"Then Abraham caused this."

The assassin began drinking his water again. None of them thought that this was serious. Not even Abigail thought that her life was over. "You think that you will be happy with such a mate Abigail. He is a killer and always will be. There will be no children with him because he is death."

"Solomon what are you talking about. We are not doing anything. We are in negotiations."

Solomon frowned and started walking towards the door. "There are no negotiations with death."

He walked out of the house and towards the street. He hoped that she would come after him but she did not. He knew that Abraham would not allow her from the house. He had no attack against the hell warrior. He would need help to defeat him and take Abigail away from here. She was too innocent to face the evils of this world. He could not believe that Orion would allow this. He was partial to Abraham. He needed that fabric to even out the power scale between them. He would have to apologize to get back into the house but Solomon was willing to do that to be close to her. He was doing this for her safety and happiness. Abraham could not love her he knew only war. He could not be gentle with her. Solomon would have to show her what love was whether Abraham objected or not. Having the fabric to give him power, he would have the woman of his dreams.

* * *

Author's Notes

I am working on I Covet her but the other stories keep getting in the way. I am multitasking. I have been writing KnightPhall lately so who knows which one will pop up first. I thank you for waiting patiently for me to write... ANYTHING. ~ Frostbytefire


	4. A House of Darkness

4 A House of darkness

* * *

The house was so quiet that Abigail thought that this was a good time to continue her negotiations with Abraham about the deal that she had made in her stupidity. Surely, he would understand her reluctance to continue with something that she clearly had no knowledge of what she was agreeing too. Abigail stared at her reflection in the mirror and began fixing her hair. She stopped mid tangle and thought why was she trying to look nice for him when she wanted him to void the contract. Abigail began haphazardly moving her hands through her hair to create tangles, fly-a ways and knots. She shook her head to create more carnage. She was a total mess now and smiled at her reflection. He would not think of her as beautiful now. She then ran to her closet to find the dress that Abraham hated. Whenever she wore it he would just stared at her with a strange expression on his face. She was going to make him want to rethink his decision to want to sleep with her. Abigail smiled at her unkempt appearance in the mirror after she finished putting on the long sleeve floor length dark gray dress. The soft material covered everything and she knew that this would annoy Abraham. She would make sure to appear this way all the time. Abigail turned away from the mirror and walked out of her room confident that she could persuade the rider of death to let her go.

The moment she stepped into the hall, Abigail heard the snoring coming from the living room. She walked in that direction and saw Connelly sleeping on the sofa with the TV on watching him. A smile came to her lips as she watched the former hell warrior sleeping as if nothing would harm him and he was right. Abraham was in the house. Abigail saw the remote on the table beside the sofa and picked it up. She was about it turn it off when Connelly spoke from a very deep sleep.

"Watching it,"

Abigail rolled her eyes and set the remote back on the table leaving the TV just as he had it. She walked back towards the hallway and stared down it as she prepared to walk towards Abraham's door. She shook her head again to mess it up even more and then walked down the hall towards Abraham's door.

He would have to go see the ghoul Amelia for a contraceptive potion to protect her from pregnancy. Solomon knew nothing about his kind. If there was emotion involved between him and his mate life would grow. Though Abigail would not say it out loud, Abraham knew that she had feelings for him. She had called for him and no one else. She always looked towards him whenever danger was afoot. His request might seem outrageous to everyone else but he knew that Abigail was not outraged at all. He felt the desire run through her body when he told her his price. An odd feeling ran over his body and caused Abraham to sit up on his bed. He could sense her walking towards his door. He could also feel that she was covered in mischief. A smile filled his lips as he slowly got off his bed. He did not bother to put on a shirt as he walked towards the door when he heard the soft knock.

Abigail stared at the naked muscled chest that greeted her as his door opened. Her body felt bombarded with heat and weakness ran across her belly. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath as Abraham studied her hair. His smile grew even wider impressed with her destruction of her beautiful midnight curls.

Abigail opened her eyes and raised her head towards face. She saw the smirk on his lips as his startling blue eyes studied her. Why was he chuckling now? He hated this dress and she knew that she looked a sight. He could not possibly want her as she was.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

Abigail frowned at his smile. "I wish to continue negotiations about our contract."

Abraham chuckled again and moved back. She watched his muscles on his chest move in concert with his merriment and his movement into his room.

He wanted her to come into his room. Abigail hesitated and Abraham moved closer to her. "Unless you want everyone to hear this I suggest that you come inside."

She did not want anyone to hear what they would talk about. Even though Connelly slept he could still hear them. Abigail took a step forward but Abraham did not move back immediately he waited until his naked chest touched her trembling form and then he slowly moved back. She tried her best to control her breathing but it was a losing battle. She walked into his room feeling as if she had just entered a prison. Abraham walked around her and closed his door.

"Can you leave it open?"

"If you wish for Connelly to hear, I will?"

He watched the concern fill her face and he moved closer to her. "What do you fear? I have no desire to harm you. I have only desire to bring you pleasure."

She slowly backed away from him as he advanced. "I wanted to talk about that."

His eyes darkened. "About pleasure,"

Abigail nervously moved her tangled hair and got her fingers caught in it. She smiled at the smirking hell warrior standing before her as she tried to pull her hand free. Abraham watched her moving her fingers around trying to find the source of her problem. He moved closer to her and Abigail stopped trying to free her hand and watched as he raised his bone crushing hands and gently placed them in her knotted and tangled hair.

He worked in silence as he freed her hand and then gently untangled the rest of her hair. Abigail stared at him as he worked. He amazed her with his gentleness and the patience he showed with all the knots and tangles. As fast as she had created them he had removed them. Abigail continued staring up at him even as he smoothed her hair down and his hands moved on to her shoulders. His blue eyes were still dark as they stared down at her. He could feel her trembling as he moved closer and his hands moved down her arms "What pleasures would you like to talk about?"

Abigail heard his deep voice say pleasure and snapped from her trance. She moved away from him.

"What...NO I want to talk about this deal we made."

Abraham smiled and turned away from her and she saw all the powerful muscles on his back now. He opened the dresser and looked for a shirt but it was empty. Abigail turned away from him and looked around his room. The only thing that he had to sit on was his bed.

"Where is the chair that was in here?'

Abraham faced her. "I only want to sleep in here…and other things that you will enjoy."

"You don't know that …and ...I …I don't want to enjoy them with you.'

His smile turned into a sneer and his body seemed to grow larger. "Who would you like to enjoy it with Abigail because I can assure you that he will not get the chance."

"You would hurt anyone that I say…. wouldn't you"

Abraham's playful smile returned. "Hurt is not the word that I would use."

She did not know why she chuckled as she walked away from him. "Why would you want to sleep with me."

"I don't want to sleep with you I want to mate with you because you think of me as your protector. Everyone else sees an assassin, but you see…"

When she heard silence from him Abigail turned and stared into his naked muscled chest until she looked up into his eyes.

"You see me when you look at me." She had not even heard him walking behind her the entire time.

"You called me because you wanted to be protected. You wanted me around you. You could have asked the house to make Orion leave but he was not harming you. You just wanted me around."

He seemed to be getting closer to her and Abigail made no move to run. Her feet were planted in their spot. She felt sticky and nervous as his lips melted on hers as his powerful arms pulled her closer.

*()*

Orion walked through the door with Solomon in tow. Explaining to Solomon that someone had used a spell to control people to destroy the church and kill the priest peeked his interest. He thought he was the only witch powerful enough to inhabit someone's mind. He was jealous. The witch frowned hearing the TV going and Connelly snoring as if the world was at peace. "And you would rather have this …demon in your home than me."

Orion ignored him as he walked towards the table where the remote lay. He picked it up and was about to turn it off.

"Watching it,"

Orion rolled his eyes and set the remote down without turning off the TV.

Solomon sighed and looked down the hall. "Where is Abigail?"

Orion said nothing but started walking down the hall. Solomon followed. "She is in his room isn't she?"

"If you insist upon annoying Abraham with your talk about him being a mindless killer I am going to throw you out of this house. She likes him even if she will not admit it. He would never do anything to harm her."

"And you believe him."

"I do…He is not as you wish him to be. I have known him for a very long time and he has never lied to me."

Orion knocked on Abraham's door. "Why are you knocking?"

The Angel frowned at the talkative witch. "He has an ax….and a bad attitude if you are rude."

The door opened and Abraham smiled at Orion. "So I guess that you were right. He is shallow and self-absorbed."

Orion looked back at Solomon and smirked "I told you that I can read people."

Solomon grunted at the two of them and moved towards the door but Abraham stood there staring down at him. Orion glared at Solomon until the witch backed away and asked if he could come inside.

"No," Orion chuckled.

Abigail ignored the small war as she walked around Abraham's room with a concerned look on her face. "Something is not right. Things are missing in the house."

Solomon noticed Abraham's bare chest. "I think that he is just hiding his shirt Abigail."

Abigail avoided Solomon's gaze as she walked towards the door. "No I mean the chair that was in here is gone and his shirts are missing. It's like something is in the house but I don't understand how that could be."

Solomon turned away from those at the door and closed his eyes. He did not have to tell the others to remain quiet as he searched the house for spells and visitors. He opened his eyes and turned towards the others. "There is something in the house but it was summoned here."

"Who would summon something here? The house would not allow that." Orion answered him.

"Unless it was already in the house." Abraham said. Orion raised an eyebrow.

Abigail gasped and looked towards her room. She suddenly broke through those standing in the doorway. She raced to her room and threw the door open. Abraham grabbed her and placed her behind him as he and Orion were first to enter the room. Abigail wanted to go in but Solomon would not let her. "Wait here,"

The witch walked inside sensing something but not seeing it. Abigail looked over at the fabric now laying on her bed. She had placed it on her dresser whatever was in the house was trying to take it. She wanted to go get it but they did not want her in the room. The fabric floated off the bed and then slingshot itself over to her. The three in the room looked over at her as she held the fabric in her hands.

"How did you do that?" Solomon asked.

"I don't know I just wanted it."

*()*

Connelly stretched and rolled over on the sofa. He lifted his head and peer over the back cushion and saw a slimy green humanoid standing at the end of the hall staring down it. What was a hell wanderer doing in this house? If it was here, then Moloch knew of the fabric and was trying to take it back. Connelly laid back down when the creature turned not hearing his snoring. Connelly closed his eyes and began snoring again when he felt the creature approach the sofa. His long clawed fingers rested near him chest like a praying mantis. He stared down at the hell demon as he slept. He would be the only one that would be able to see since he had not been in the house long. He would have to die. The wanderer leaned closer and straightened its hands. He lowered his face towards Connelly but suddenly stopped as the red hair of the demon slammed into his head and out through the back of his skull.

The howling coming from the living room brought them all to see Connelly shoving the dead Moloch minion from his hair. "He knows the fabric is here."

Solomon began looking around the house. "Why would this evil be allowed here?"

Connelly walked towards Abraham. "She cannot stay here. This house is not safe."

Orion and Abraham frowned. "She has been here alone many times."

Connelly shook his head. "She did not have the fabric then. This Wanderer has always been here."

Solomon looked at the former hell demon and then at Orion and Abraham. "I am sorry to say that he is right. You cannot stay here. This house …."

Solomon closed his eyes sensing something still in the house. "There is something below."

"Stay here with Connelly." Abraham grabbed his ax as Solomon and Orion opened the door to the basement. Cold wind and darkness greeted them all. Abigail moved behind the red haired warrior as he gripped his spear. "Smells like hell Abraham,"

Orion opened his wings as Solomon whispered words and light lit their way. "No light," Orion said to him.

Solomon cancelled the spell. Abraham and Orion walked down first followed by the witch. Connelly felt the fabric on his shoulder and saw that it was glowing. Connelly's hair became stiff as he moved back forcing Abigail backwards. "Stay behind me and run when I tell you too."

"What is it?" She could feel power coming from the red haired demon.

"It is shadow and fire,"

Solomon used his keen senses to guide him in the dark while Orion and Abraham followed him. He seemed drawn to something deep inside the cold, dark basement. Solomon stopped at a sealed door. He placed his hand on it. "Who went with Henry to chase Katrina?"

"Ichabod,"

Solomon spoke words to open the seal and the two supernatural beings watched the door glow and then fly off its hinges. There chained to the wall and bleeding profusely was Ichabod Crane.

* * *

Author's Notes

I thank you for reading. I know that it is short but I hope that you enjoyed this chapter despite its length. I am now working on I Cover Her. Thank you for your patience. Frostbytefire


	5. Henry's Dysfunctional Family part I

5 Henry's Dysfunctional Family

* * *

Ichabod woke with a jarring jerk of his body. Abigail held him down. "Ichabod,"

The immortal man grabbed on to her and held her tightly. "Oh Abigail I thought that it had you. I…. I could not stop it…"

Abigail hugged him back. "I'm so happy that you are alright."

Ichabod smiled. "I am happy that you are too. I tried to warn you but I could not get free."

Abigail slowly pulled away from him. "What put you there?"

Ichabod touched his now healed chest. His head wound was gone and his strength had returned. He sat up and grabbed the shirt that lay on the bed and began putting it on. "It was a demon from Moloch. We don't know how it got in the house but we think it followed Katrina here."

Solomon frowned. "But how would it get into this house. Henry is very powerful. Someone had to weaken him for this to be so."

Solomon moved closer to the bed and offered Abigail his hand. She placed her hand into his and helped her stand. Connelly took her hand from Solomon and placed her behind him. Abigail looked across the bed at the Angel and the assassin calmly watching the interrogation. She saw Abraham's chest muscles twitch and knew that he was not as calm as he portrayed. Orion's jaw tightened with rage. They would kill for Henry. He was like a father to them. He had brought them all together in this house to keep them safe and others safe from them. He would scold them when they needed; but most of all he loved them always. If Ichabod did not answer correctly the immortal man would no longer be immortal.

Ichabod saw them move Abigail to safety. He glared up at the witch. "What are you saying witch?"

"I know that you did not like Henry."

"I did not like his choices in the company that he keeps; a heartless assassin, a wayward Angel, and an untrustworthy sorcerer…. Who are you?"

Connelly turned his attention from Abigail after answering her question of was there going to be violence against Ichabod. He told her no but told Ichabod something totally different. The red haired demon smiled at the blue eyes of the immortal man glaring at him. "I'll be the one holding you down while Solomon smashes in your face."

Ichabod smiled. "As I have said his choices in friends did not help me sleep at night."

"I can make you sleep forever." Solomon said getting closer to the bed as Ichabod swung his legs over the side and then stood his full height and eye to eye with the witch.

"You do remember that magic does not work on me."

"Who said that I would use magic." Solomon returned with a smile on his lips.

"Where is Henry?"

Ichabod turned his head towards the Angel standing beside his calmer half the assassin. He was the undisputed leader of this ragtag group. Ichabod disagreed with Henry's decision to put the Angel in charge. He felt as if he was more qualified than this lost soul. Henry would hear none of it. He would always leave Orion in charge. What Ichabod could not understand was why Abraham followed the Angel? He could very easily dispatch them all but he did not. This always perplexed him until Henry told him that Abraham's job was to bring them all home.

"I don't know. Whatever put me down there took him. Something is in this house and I don't know what or where it is but it is here. I don't know why you would think that I would let anything harm Abigail. I love her just as much as any of you." Ichabod turned his head towards Connelly and frowned at him.

Connelly smiled. "I love her too."

Abigail smiled from behind him and punched him in the muscle on his back. Connelly chuckled. The tension in the room dissipated.

*()*

"We need to draw it out." Solomon said pacing behind the sofa that Abraham and Orion sat on. Abigail sat in a chair to their right. Ichabod and Connelly sat on the other sofa directly across from Orion and Abraham.

Ichabod shook his head. "That thing was impervious to my blade. The power that it wields almost killed me. What will we do if it comes up here."

"The house must still have the power to keep it below but it will not for long." Abraham said looking at Orion.

"What are you saying?"

"If we don't kill what is below it will open a portal to allow more to come here."

Solomon frowned. "That's just what we need something to tempt you back to the dark side."

Abraham ignored the witch and looked at Abigail and smirked. "I have reasons for not doing that."

Abigail was examining the long tail of the fabric that was tied in her hair and not paying attention to their conversation. As her future mate inspected her beauty from afar. Ichabod followed the eyes of the Assassin to Henry's ward. She was the one thing that they were not allowed to touch. Was Orion playing favorites with Abraham? He knew that a relationship within the group would only cause problems. He was not the one to lead the group. His sense of goodness was warped.

The immortal man turned his attention to the red haired demon sitting quietly beside him. He was a mystery. The others accepted him because of Abraham but they knew nothing of what he did for Moloch.

"What do you think about this Connelly? You were the last to escape Moloch? What would be the best plan of attack for the shadow and fire that lurks below."

Connelly remained silent for a moment as he thought about what Ichabod had asked him and then he looked over at Solomon. "I think we need tea."

Solomon nodded and began walking to the kitchen. "I think that you are right."

Ichabod turned his attention to Orion and Abraham. "We are going to die."

Solomon frowned at the words from his enemy. "You know nothing for a man that has lived as long as you have. Tea clears the mind. It soo…"

The moment Solomon's hands touched Henry's mug he began shaking. Those sitting in the living room all stood and rushed into the kitchen.

Solomon looked at Ichabod. "The priest brought the demon in the basement. He put something in your tea and Henry's to weaken him and to make you sleep. They have taken my friend somewhere that I cannot see."

Ichabod grabbed his sword from the counter. "I will kill Moran."

"He is already dead. The church was destroyed by ordinary people under some spell."

Solomon looked at Orion. "Henry did that. He struck back but he is weakening. They are trying to break him."

The power coming from the mug vanished and Solomon set it on the counter before him and looked up at those gathered in the kitchen. "We have to find him before they break him."

"First we deal with the creature in the basement. This house is still connected to Henry it may lead us to him if we free it." Abraham said looking from one member to another.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Connelly smiled and turned his attention to Ichabod.

"Tea,"

The immortal man shook his head at the demon and followed the others back to their seats to discuss the best way to fight the creature without causing fatal injury.

*()*

"I think that I could find what is not supposed to be here." Abraham raised an eyebrow as he walked into her bedroom. He grew worried when she did not return to the living room where they all sat trying to devise a way to bring out the evil. Ichabod suggested stringing up the Angel in sacrifice. Orion responded with the suggestion of murdering Ichabod and leaving his blood as a food trail for the thing in the basement. Solomon agreed with that suggestion. Connelly was busy watching television. He had no worries Abraham was in the house.

"Just because it found the book for you does not mean it will find the evil here."

Abigail got off her bed and walked towards him. "The fabric is not evil."

Abraham came closer to her. "Because you have it and you are good and beautiful and soft."

His warm touch on her cheek made her smile as she looked up at him. His free arm surrounded her waist and pulled her tight to his powerful frame. He lowered his head and Abigail closed her eyes when his lips touched hers. Her body relaxed and molded into his. Her soft moan made him hold her tighter. The kiss deepened until Abraham heard the unsheathing of a sword. He turned and grabbed the blade of Ichabod's sword and held it firmly. Ichabod pulled it away and cut Abraham on the palm of his hand.

Spiked red hair wrapped around the immortal man as Orion ran into the room to Abraham who was holding his hand and watching the blood slowly ooze to the surface. Abigail moved towards him to try to help him but Abraham put up his hand to keep her back. Solomon came into the room and immediately grabbed Abigail and took her from the room.

"Are you insane!" He screamed at Ichabod as he closed the door after he had walked through with Abigail.

Ichabod watched the Angel remove a feather from his wing and place it across Abraham's cut.

"Abraham," Orion frowned at the blonde demon as his attention went to the man tangled up in Connelly's red hair. Ichabod saw the dark look from the demon and stopped fighting to get free.

Orion shoved Abraham. "ABRAHAM!"

The dark eyes faced the Angel. "We will kill him later. You have to clear your mind for this to work."

Abraham returned his gaze to Ichabod for moment and then closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

* * *

"I can help him why did you take me out of the room."

Solomon blocked the door when she tried to open it. "His blood is lethal. One drop will kill thousands. Moloch cursed him with it. Although to that evil beast it is a blessing. Usually swords cannot penetrate his skin but he was not thinking that a supposed ally would try to stab him in the back. If Orion can't stop the bleeding, my power will keep us alive for a while."

Abigail's shocked face made Solomon feel bad. "But…. I have faith that Orion will prevail. I would really dislike it if Connelly was killed. He did say he would help me kill the immortal man."

The smile and snicker from her made Solomon smile. "Be assured this will work."

* * *

The blood began to return from the black feather and back into Abraham's body. Connelly tightened his grip on Ichabod and made the man gag. They all could hear Abraham chuckling because of his discomfort. Once all the blood was gone and the cut sealed Orion turned opened his wings and the ridge of his left wing moved under Ichabod's neck as Connelly released him. The immortal man was suspended several feet from the ground. The body of the immortal man slammed against the wall.

The crack on the outside of the wall of Abigail's room garnered Solomon and Abigail's attention. Both went to the door and pushed it open. The Angel's eyes were black with anger. He had the all the weapons that lead to death at his disposal. The halo on his waist glowed with power.

Orion leaned on his wing and the hard bone choked the immortal man. "Did you listen when Henry spoke about us. Did he tell you how dangerous we were to each other and the world? Did you listen when he told you why we are together ….to calm the other and right the wrong done to him. Do you know how much danger you put Abigail in…and everyone else? You say that you love her but I don't think that you do. You love yourself more than anyone else in this room. I would die for anyone in this room if I had to would you?"

Ichabod tried to breathe but the air would not come to him. He began to die. Orion closed his wing and the immortal man slid down the wall and to the floor.

"We should use his blood as food for the thing in the basement." Solomon said hoping that the idea gained traction. Connelly raised an eyebrow.

"I can make him bleed slowly." Ichabod glared up at the red haired demon.

Abigail walked over to Abraham and immediately looked at his healed hand. He smiled as her small warm hand touched his. She was concerned about his injury. She was concerned about him. The fabric moved up to his shoulder and he could feel what was inside of her flowing into him and his smile widened and his heart softened. His anger with Ichabod faded away.

Ichabod slowed his breathing and then spoke. "What is this softness that he has for her. He will ruin us. You are the leader and you allowed this."

Orion frowned down at his teammate. "He will fight harder to keep her alive and us. And it is none of your business. Now are you going to help us find Henry or do I let Connelly bleed you slowly."

*()*

Solomon looked through Henry's books looking for a spell that would bring the beast from the basement. So far, he had found nothing that would bring that to fruition but he did find spells on removing inanimate objects from those impervious to magic.

"We may have to go down there and force it out." Ichabod said.

"That is not ideal." Abraham said watching Abigail as she paced behind Ichabod and Connelly on the sofa.

"I know but what other idea is there."

"We would not escape without injury." Orion said watching Abigail also playing with the fabric. Connelly became suspicious when the two kept watching the female.

"What happened at the church?"

Abigail stopped pacing and looked at Abraham and Orion. "We found a book."

Solomon looked up excited. "A book of spells!"

"I have not looked at it yet…The fabric found the book."

Connelly turned and looked at her. "How did it find the book?"

"It led me to it and then pointed to it."

Ichabod frowned. "How did you come to have this fabric."

Abigail looked at Ichabod, "Katrina gave it to me."

Connelly turned away from her when Ichabod stood and burst into anger. "SHE IS MY ENEMY! She has tried to kill me on every single occasion that we meet."

"She is not evil Ichabod!" Abigail screamed back at him as he waved his arms in disgust. Solomon came towards the warring parties ready to try out his new spell.

Abraham's eyes went to the demon sitting calmly on the sofa as Ichabod ranted and raged about betrayal. His silence was out of character,

"Connelly,"

The red haired demon raised his head and looked over at Abraham. Orion could feel the power flowing in the blonde assassin and soon his attention turned to the red haired demon.

Ichabod stopped yelling and turned his attention to his three silent teammates.

"Who told you?"

"Amelia,"

Connelly nodded and then he felt the blade from the immortal man touch his right temple. "Have you been withholding information from us demon. Are you still with Moloch?"

Connelly growled at his words. "Say that again immortal and I will throw you down into the basement myself."

Ichabod smiled. "You can try."

"Remove your sword from him or I will come and remove it and your hand." The voice of the Horseman was not kind in anyway. Orion saw one of the hairs on Connelly's head slither towards Ichabod.

"I see loyalty among the Moloch faithful still holds true."

The situation was not going as anyone had hoped. Ichabod had always been the one that felt cheated and he would use every opportunity to cause them strife. Abigail could feel the pain inside of him even though he tried to seem brave at this moment. Why had she not seen his pain before. The fabric moved over her shoulder and held it in her hand.

Solomon smiled at the rising tension and spoke the words he had just learned and the sword flew from Ichabod's hands and into the ceiling. The immortal man turned towards the witch and drew another weapon and placed the blade to Solomon's neck.

"Utter those words again and we shall see what happens."

Solomon smiled. "Yes we shall,"

Ichabod could feel the hair on his arm and sighed. He released Solomon. Connelly growled at him as the hair ripped the blade from his hand and threw it across the room.

"Connelly,"

Abraham's calm voice pulled the demon from his revenge against Ichabod. He focused on his former general and became docile. He looked at the others watching and then sighed.

"Brekke told that you had deserted them when Moloch sent you on a mission of importance."

"Every mission according to Moloch was of importance including killing women and children for sport."

Connelly grunted. "That never made me go on a mission, I always deferred those to Brekke and he went. When he came back and told me that you were gone, I began to wonder why I was there. I think Moloch wondered the same thing so he decided to send me on an important mission."

Ichabod retook his seat. "What was that."

"He wanted me to kill Amelia. He said that her healing was causing his horde to leave him. Amelia was not the one bringing dissention into his army. His Horseman was the one causing the lack of conviction. If Abraham would leave him, he knew that I was not far behind you."

Abigail returned to her seat and Solomon sat on one of the stools at the counter.

"I told him that I would do his bidding. He sent fifty of his best Horde with me to kill one Dya demon with only the power to heal. We arrived at her home that evening. Amelia knew what we came there to do but she did not run. She looked up at me atop my mount Tragonie with the question of why."

"Did you kill her?"

Connelly looked at Solomon with a smile. "No I winked at her. I don't remember how many of the Horde I killed I lost count after 20. I sent her away to find Abraham and then I returned to Moloch. I knew that he would not kill me. He had already lost one of his generals. He was going to torture me. He sent me to a place that he does not even visit."

"The Bottom…"

Connelly nodded at Abraham. "It is full of trinkets and books and things that only evil can dream up. He has so much evil there but he can't get it out of his lair. He needs a vessel to deliver it. That is when I saw the fabric sitting on a table by itself. The location of this material is not what unnerved me. The hundreds of dead corpses that surrounded the table is what gave me pause. It drains the life-force from our kind…when it wants too."

Abraham looked over at Abigail as she looked at him. The fabric had touched him many times and had done nothing to him.

"You gave this fabric to Katrina."

Connelly looked over at Ichabod. "I gave it to Amelia and she gave it to the witch to take it some place safe."

"But why move it if Moloch can't touch it." Solomon asked.

Connelly turned away from them. "It touched me and showed me what he would do. He would have found a vessel of ill repute and used them to open this world to his. Time was of the essence and I had to act and I did. The fabric is safe here."

"You have centered all of Moloch's power on us, how is it safe." Ichabod asked.

Connelly looked at Abraham and then at Ichabod. "Why are you so against those who want to help save your friend? Why do you fight with everyone? I don't understand. The Horde never did that and they are beasts of ill standing. Have they more sense than you?"

Ichabod chuckled but there was nothing amused in his body. He looked down at some imaginary figure on the floor as he began speaking." They were asked to fight while I never been asked to help defend this house or the humans from danger. I have tried to soften my ways. I have not complained when I was looked over by Orion. He even sent Solomon alone sometimes but never me. "

If the immortal man had lifted his head, he would have seen that he had the attention that he had always wanted from them and no one wanted to stab him for causing it. "I love Henry as you all do. I am to blame for his kidnapping; do not think that that has not lived in my head since the creature attacked me. I should have known that it was out of place for Moran to visit us. I should have smelled the potion on his person. I should have seen the deception in his eyes but all I could think of was myself and the pain I felt of being rejected by all of you. I had one job to do. All I had to do was protect the father and I failed. Perhaps it is a good thing that I was never asked to join you."

The sword slammed into the floor before the immortal man and Ichabod slowly wrapped his hand around the handle to replace it back in the sheath.

"I failed you first." Ichabod lifted his head and looked over at the Angel.

"I failed to make these beings as one. I cut off an arm and now we are bleeding. I sacrificed your involvement with us to win and it has only made us fail. You are a part of us Ichabod and you are not a failure."

Ichabod nodded his head towards Orion who returned it. Solomon walked over to the sofa and patted Ichabod on the shoulder as he walked by.

"I am still going to kill you."

Ichabod chuckled as he sheathed his sword.

"Connelly," the soft voice of Abigail garnered the red haired demon's attention.

"Do you think that I could bring the thing in the basement up here?"

Connelly sighed. "I am not sure what it will do to your kind. You said that it showed you where the book was but you did not know it was even there. I don't know if it will do your will or its own."

"It came to her when she wanted it." Solomon said as he replaced Henry's book with the others.

Abraham moved towards her in the chair he kneeled beside her and she smiled at him. It was a natural smile and the others watched the fabric drape itself over the hell warrior and not steal one ounce of power. Abraham returned her smile feeling the softness of her heart run along his body.

"Can you feel it below us."

Abigail closed her eyes. "Yes,"

Solomon moved beside her. "What is it doing?"

"It is trying to listen to us but the house will not allow it."

Solomon smiled. "Henry is strong."

Abigail smiled and then it vanished. "It's digging,"

Abraham looked over at Connelly and Orion. "We have to get it up here now. "

"Alright," Orion walked away to get his armor.

*()*

"She will not be able to move out of the way when it comes. The power will root her to the ground." Connelly said moving the furniture to make space for the battle to come.

"I will move her." Abraham said as he tightened the sheath straps around his chest.

"The fabric may or may not fight for us. I have seen it envelope a hell wanderer that came too close to the table it sat on."

"Why didn't it attack you?" Orion asked moving the love seat.

"I don't know."

Abraham looked over at Abigail and Solomon in the corner as he spoke to her about bringing out the power of the fabric. She was listening intently. She wanted to help them and save Henry just as badly as they did. Abraham walked over to them and the fabric draped itself over him. The smile on the Horseman's face made the witch frown. Abigail chuckled and gently pulled it away from him.

Solomon sighed. "Abraham I am trying to help her."

Abraham's left arm surrounded her waist and pulled her slightly into his body. "So am I."

Solomon frowned and walked away. Abigail closed her eyes when she felt his lips touch her ear. "I will be there when you need me do not worry about anything. I am here."

Ichabod strapped up his gray armor and then quickly ran into the kitchen. His rapid movement caught Orion and Connelly's attention. The immortal man gently placed Henry's mug back in the cabinet. Orion looked over at Connelly then the two returned their attention to Ichabod.

"It's his favorite. One day I spent two hours looking for this thing because he ranted and raved about us touching his stuff."

Connelly frowned and pointed towards the basement. Ichabod waved his hand at him and walked out of the kitchen.

*()*

Ichabod and Solomon stood at the basement door watching Abigail as she walked towards them. Abraham was behind her Connelly and Orion flanked him.

"Ichabod is going to open the door. I want you to do what we discussed and the beast will respond. Just relax and let it flow. We are right here to protect you."

Abigail smiled when she felt Abraham's arm around her waist and his voice in her ear telling her that no one would beat him to her. Solomon rolled his eyes and sighed until the hell warrior stepped back. Ichabod nodded at Abigail. She took a deep breath and returned his nodded.

The stench coming from the basement made them all take a step back. Connelly had never really smelled what hell smelled like until now. He was seriously thinking that the place dulled his senses, especially his ability to smell.

Abigail closed her eyes and began all the deep breathing and clearing her mind techniques that Solomon spoke of with her. The warlock frowned as she did everything correctly but there was no response from the fabric or the beast. Maybe her power was not like his power. He could not feel the power of the fabric only she could.

"Abigail,"

She opened her eyes and looked towards Solomon beside Orion. "Forget all that I told you,"

"What,"

"Your power is not like my power. Your power is inside. Use Love…use the love that you feel for Henry."

She stared at him for a moment and then turned around, closed her eyes and the effect was immediate. The fabric came alive and began doubling and tripling in size. It swirled around her and then around them and began to fill the room. It swarmed around the house, running down the halls, spreading into the bedrooms. It stretched against the roof and then began heading down the basement.

The entire house shook and the creatures below bellowed. Ichabod looked at the others. "There is more than one."

Abigail opened her eyes and saw four pairs of eyes looking back at her and then they were running up the steps towards her. She could not move. She started screaming trying to move her feet but something kept her rooted to the spot.

Power enveloped her as the left arm of Abraham surrounded her waist. She felt his body side step out of the way with her pressed tightly against his chest. His axe slammed into the head of the first dragon like creature that reached the top of the stairs. He flicked his wrist and sent the beast flying into the kitchen, where Connelly's spear pierced its chest. Abraham twirled with her in his arms as Orion ran at the next creature trying to bite Abraham. The Halo sliced through its neck and the black blood sprayed on the walls as it screeched its last words. Orion felt the presence of another coming and leaned backwards as the third creature crawled over its dying brother. Ichabod's sword blocked its claws from slicing Orion's face. He pulled the sword to the left slicing off the creature's claws and it howled in pain. Ichabod then ran the sword across its neck as it reared up and then it fell on top of its brother.

Abigail began looking around frantically for the fourth beast as Abraham held her in his arms. "There are four!"

Solomon closed his eyes and then suddenly opened them and looked at Connelly in the kitchen. The red haired demon stopped stabbing the beast he had killed and looked up feeling eyes on him. he looked over at the witch. Concern filled his body when he saw the big ball of magic the witch threw at him. Connelly ducked just as the creature jumped for him and the ball of magic disintegrated it. Connelly slowly lifted his head and saw that the creature was gone. He smirked at the witch.

Ichabod chuckled as he sheathed his sword. "He was aiming at you the entire time."

Solomon made a face. "I pride myself on having perfect aim in case I have to throw things at supernatural monsters."

Orion smiled at his family as they all worked together for the first in a very long time. Abraham fussed over Abigail trying to see if she was hurt in any way. She giggled and fought him as he tried to look down the front of her dress to see if he had crushed her chest.

Ichabod looked over at the Angel when he called his name. Orion nodded to him and then smiled. The immortal man nodded and returned his smile.

"Abraham is she back."

The hell warrior chuckled as Abigail escaped his arms and walked over to Orion smiling at the things he had said to her about taking all that delicious power from her body once they found Henry. She was going to start payments on their contract. Abraham faced Orion and then closed his eyes.

The house was partial to Abraham. He was her protector as well. The smile that crossed his face made the others smile. Abraham opened his eyes. "She's back."

The house began to tremble and objects began to move around the rooms. The creatures flew into the fireplace and dissolved. The blood, bones, claws, teeth and scales all followed the body into the flames. The cracks and scratches on the walls healed. The stench from the basement ceased to exist and the lights returned to the lower level. Power flowed from room to room healing and ridding the structure of evil.

Solomon closed his eyes and let his body absorb what the house freely gave. Ichabod looked around as the structure brightened and expanded. He raised his head and spoke.

"Magda…where is Henry?"

The far wall began to dissolve and form into a picture of a housing complex. The buildings were still under construction. The vision dove deeper into the structure and down deep into the bowels of the place. There sat about fifty men and women cloaked in yellow chanting something ancient and evil. The vision moved over the chanting group and focused on a badly beaten and bloodied man tied to a stake in a pile of wood. The old Warlock Henry slowly raised his head and looked at them before the vision ended.

No words were spoken or needed to be said as the group moved towards the front door. They were going to get their father back as bloody and violently as they could muster.

* * *

Author's Notes

I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I worked hard to get it out before the holiday. May your heart and soul be filled with love and your belly full of turkey. Forgive any errors and thank you for reading~Frostbytefire


End file.
